Canal del zodiaco
by Beledien
Summary: Programas de televisión conducidos por los santos de Atena, en el canal del zodiaco
1. noticias matutinas

**Nota:** Ya regresé de mi laaaargo receso (involuntario) para decirles que Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations. Lastimosamente no podré publicar las historias que tenía pendientes (al menos no en esta página) pero si todavía están interesados pueden ver el homepage que puse como mío (Pero no es mío) y allí algún día terminaré con ellas.

**Canal del zodiaco**

-_No ajuste su televisor! No sucede nada malo con su señal, ahora somos nosotros los que controlamos esta transmisión, Muaja ja ja ja ja!!!!!!!!! __Auch!_

_-Gracias Kanon. Ahora sí, bienvenidos a la primera transmisión del canal del Zodiaco...... –_Saori cabellos de berenjena habló

_-Kanon, no tenías porque golpearme tan duro_!- dijo Saga con un chipote en la cabeza

-_es que si no reaccionabas a la primera, ya no vivía para la segunda._

_-Se van a callar a o que! Me interrumpen!_–dijo Saori morada como su cabello

-_Y bien?_ –pregunta Kanon

-_Y bien que!_ –Saori sentía que estaba al borde del colapso

-_Que no piensas continuar?_

-_Es que ya me hicieron olvidar lo que tenía que decir._

_-Pues di sólo lo aquí comienza nuestra transmisión._

_-Ahora a continuación nuestra programación habitual_.

Saori se va y deja a sus caballeros para que se las arreglen lo mejor que puedan. Claro como dijo que necesitaba otro vestido luego de ser el hazmerreír de la última fiesta de Julian Solo por su anticuado estilo, pensó que la mejor manera de ganar lo suficiente era despedir a el personal del canal de televisión de la familia Kido y contratar a los caballeros para esta labor, total que hace tiempo que no habían guerras santas y no podía tener personal de balde.

En el fondo se oye música de noticiero, algunas imágenes al azar y luego aparecen en un escritorio con un globo terráqueo a un costado y un mapamundi al fondo. Milo y Camus con las noticias de la mañana.

-_Buenos días tengan ustedes_ –saluda Camus cortésmente haciendo a un lado el globo terráqueo de Milo.

-_Buenos días, aquí les presentamos nuestros titulares _–Milo con una mano jala el mapamundi de Camus y coloca otro globo terráqueo.

Camus empuja el globo terráqueo de Milo y jala el cordel de las persianas donde aparece un mapamundi, para continuar después leyendo las noticias.

-_Se inauguró en Atenas la convención mundial de Deidades, avatares, y demás reencarnaciones. Con más informes tenemos a Dokho reportando desde el centro de Convenciones. Adelante Dokho _

-_Que! Ya estoy al aire_! –Dokho tose para aclarar su garganta –_desde el centro de convenciones de Atenas, para informarles que todavía no llegaron las deidades invitadas a la convención. Algo más que deseen saber?_

Milo colocando un globo terráqueo en frente de Camus

-_Sí, a que hora crees que las deidades se harán presentes?_

-_Pues ya debían estar aquí, la invitación dice a las nueve._

_-entonces nos informarás si alguna deidad llega verdad Dokho? –_Interrumpió Camus colocando un mapamundi delante de Milo.

-_Por supuesto, volvemos al estudio luego del corte comercial._

Corte Comercial

Aparecen Argol y Asterion en un jardín de infantes donde los niños corretean a su alrededor gritando y cantando.

-_Si sus hijos sufren de hiperactividad, síndrome de falta de atención o simplemente son traviesos. Tía Medusa es la solución._

-_En la guardería integral Tía Medusa sus hijos serán un modelo a seguir._

_-no más cuidados extras, en Tía Medusa sus hijos serán un monumento al buen comportamiento._

_-Y recuerde por cada tres niños que inscriba en nuestra guardería recibirá un frasco de pulidor de piedra totalmente gratis!_

_-Sólo aquí en guardería integral Tía Medusa_!

Regresamos del corte y que encontramos a Camus tomando del cuello a Milo mientras este trata de golpear a Camus con su globo terráqueo.

-_Ya estamos al aire_ –dijo Albiore que era el director de cámaras.

-_y ahora el reporte del tiempo con June._

_-Gracias Camus, pues el reporte del tiempo es muy variado y todo depende._

_-depende de qué?_ – preguntó Milo que trataba de incendiar el mapamundi de Camus con un cerillo.

-_Pues de si llegan a la convención Julian o Abel. Si llega primero Julian entonces habrá lluvia en la mañana, pero si llega primero Abel habrá sol. Aunque si llega antes Hilda habrá nieve._

_-Gracias por tu reporte June, pero de gran ayuda no fue_ –dijo Camus pinchando el globo terráqueo de Milo con un alfiler.

-_Ahora las noticias deportivas con Aioros. Adelante Aioros_. –siguió Milo enrollando el cable del micrófono en el cuello de Camus.

-_Aioros reportando desde el hipódromo, donde se corre la carrera por la copa de Grecia, donde todas las apuestan van por el caballo Pegaso, propiedad de la familia Kido_.

-_Interesante –_dijo Camus al momento de golpear con una bola de nieve en el rostro de Milo _– ya hiciste tu apuesta?_

-_Pues a decir verdad yo no aposté por ese caballo_ –continuó Aioros desde el hipódromo –_me da mala espina_.

-_Sabia decisión_ –Dijo Milo que llenó de agujeros el traje de Camus –_Algún otro informe?_

_-Ninguno. A Menos que Dokho desde la convención de Deidades quiera decirnos algo más, Dokho?_

_-zzz zzz zzz _

_-Volvemos a estudio –_Dijo Aioros para despedirse.

-Esas_ fueron las noticias _–dijo Camus escarchando el cabello de Milo –_Con ustedes Camus y Milo hasta la siguiente emisión de su noticiero desde el santuario._

Se apagan las luces y pequeñas letras comienzan a subir en el monitor, pero los caballeros olvidaron apagar sus micrófonos.

_-Te dije que ese mapamundi se ve horrible allí._

_-Que está peor tu globo terráqueo._

_-Pues al menos no ocupa tanto espacio._

_-ahora ya no._

_-claro, porque lo desinflaste, pero esto no se queda así._

A CONTINUACIÓN

LES PRESENTAMOS CASA Y HOGAR CONDUCIDO POR SHUN Y MASCARA MORTAL, CON RECETAS ÚTILES, MANUALIDADES Y MUCHOS CONSEJOS PARA SU HOGAR!


	2. casa y hogar

**Nota:** Aquí otra vez, para decirles que Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations, gracias a todos por sus reviews, lo digo enserio. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, no es gran cosa pero ahí está.

**Felíz día de reyes a todos!!!!!**

**Canal del Zodiaco2**

De fondo se oye una canción cursi con imágenes de Shun abrazando un perrito y Mascara Mortal siendo picado por un cuervo, Shun abrazando un gatito y Mascara Mortal perseguido por unas avispas.

-_Oye, que no habían mejores tomas de Mascara Mortal? _–preguntó el caballero cristal que era el director del programa

-_Pues no_ –respondió Shaina –_Hicimos como cuarenta y estas eran las más decentes._

Termina la canción y Shun aparece con una hermosa sonrisa en un set que parecía más cocina que otra cosa con unos sillones y unos floreros en medio para darle un gusto más hogareño.

-_Buenos días queridos amigos, bienvenidos a su programa Casa y Hogar. Que tenemos preparado para el día de hoy querido Mascara?_

_-No sé, y no sé porque Saori me puso en este estúpido programa._

-Lo que nuestro amigo Mascara Mortal quiso decir fue que nos enseñará muchas manualidades para decorar su hogar, pero primero vamos a enseñarles a preparar una deliciosa cena. Y como ayudante de cocina les presento a Ikki.

-_Shun, hay días en que creo que te aprovechas de mí._

_-Hoy vamos a preparar un delicioso pollo al horno, no es nada personal Ikki._

_-Que fue lo que dijiste!!!!_ –dijo un Ikki furioso.

-_Nada, que por que no me pasas ese pollo que está en la nevera?_

Ikki molesto va al refrigerador y saca el pollo congelado.

-_Pero si Ikki es tu ayudante porque no usa gorro y delantal –s_e oyó decir detrás de cámaras.

-_tú no te metas en esto Shaka._

_-Es cierto Ikki, ponte este delantal y este lindo gorrito que traje para ti._

_-Shun, no me hagas perder la paciencia._

Shun abre su libro de recetas

_-Ahora vamos a rellenar el pollo con miga de pan, albahaca y romero que ya tengo preparado en esta fuente – _Shun se dirige hacia sus utensilios para ver que Ikki se estaba comiendo el pan.

-_Pues ahora ya esta relleno tu pollo_ –dijo Hyoga detrás de cámaras –_sólo falta que lo cocines._

Shaka y Hyoga chocan las palmas de sus manos entre sí, tal parece que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestar al caballero fénix porque sabían que delante de cámaras no los atacaría, porque el Ikki no arruinaría así el programa de Shun, o sería capaz?

-_Una vez que tengan relleno su pollo lo único que tienen que hacer es bañarlo en vino –_continuó Shun leyendo su receta_ –ahora bien, siempre me preguntan que vino es bueno para cocinar y yo siempre digo que si un vino es bueno es bueno para beber, es bueno para cocinar, aquí tenemos esta botella que es cosecha del 49._

_-No!!!!! esa es mi botella!!!!_ –se oyó decir al fondo. –_Cristal!!! De donde la sacaste!!!!!_

_-Lo sentimos mucho, pero Saori no nos dio mucho presupuesto para este programa y tuvimos que echar mano de lo que teníamos a mano_–Dijo Cristal tratando de consolar al santo de Acuario

-_Como sabes que este vino es bueno para beber?_ –preguntó Mascara Mortal.

-_Pues no lo sé, no lo he probado todavía_ –dijo Shun sonrojado –_Ikki no me deja beber._

_-Te atreves a dudar de mi colección de vinos _–dijo Camus, todavía con su agujereado traje del noticiero.

-_Pues solo hay una forma de averiguar_ –dijo Ikki tomando la botella y sirviéndose en un vaso muy grande -_Pues está algo amargo_

-_Ignorante, no sabes nada de vinos_ –dijo Camus –_el vino primero lo sirves lo hueles y lo tomas de un solo trago._

_-Enserio? Déjame probar de nuevo._

Ikki se sirve en su enorme vaso, huele el vino y se lo toma todo de golpe.

-_Tienes razón, así está mejor._

_-Ikki te terminaste toda la botella_ –dijo Shun preocupado ya que su pollo se había quedado sin relleno y sin baño.

-_Yo tengo otra_ –Cristal le alcanza otra botella –_Esta es cosecha del 42_

_-Cristal!!!!!!_

_-Ya cállense que arruinan el programa de Shun, luego de beber el vino que hay que hacer, hip! – _dijo Ikki tomando el libro de cocina de Shun _-Ahora tenemos que meter el horno al pollo, pues eso está medio difícil_

-_No, es al revés -_dijo Shun luego de echar todo el contenido de la botella sobre el pollo –_Ikki nos harías el favor de encender el horno_.

-_voy, oye Camus no tienes más de ese vino que está tan bueno._

-No!

Ikki relleno de pan y bañado de vino no está en las condiciones óptimas para encender un horno, además porque en su vida encendió siquiera las hornillas de una cocina.

-_Pues yo no veo la leña para encender_ –dijo Ikki –_quieres que vaya por algunas ramitas?_

La sonrisa de Shun se desvanece poco a poco, en cambio las de Hyoga y Shaka se hacían cada vez más amplias.

-_Vamos mejor con Mascara Mortal mientras solucionamos este pequeño problema._

_-Qué ya llegó mi hora? _

_-Sí, que nos vas a enseñar hoy Mascara?_

_-Pues lo único que sé hacer, como disecar animales muertos_.

Mascara Mortal saca de una bolsa una rata muerta y la coloca sobre una mesa.

-_Ahora vamos a aprender el arte de la taxidermia- dijo el cangrejo muy serio –es muy importante que el animal este fresco o de lo contrario se hará más difícil el sacarle las entrañas, a esta rata la atropellaron recién esta mañana en la carretera, así que no lleva más de tres horas muerta._

Tanto Cristal como Shun miran a Mascara con una mueca de asco.

-_Que! Les digo que es lo mejor, sino no puedes sacarles las tripas y el corazón cuando les llega su rigor mortis, cualquier forense lo sabe._

-_Mejor volvemos con Shun y su pollo al horno_ –dice Cristal detrás de cámaras

-_Ikki ya encendiste el horno?_

_-pues este horno no sirve para nada –_Dijo Ikki rascándose la cabeza –_además para que quieres un horno cuando podemos cocinar el pollo a mí manera._

-_Y cual es esa?_ - preguntó Shun temeroso de la respuesta.

-_Pues está_ –dijo Ikki al momento de lanzar un ataque que por pura casualidad, según alegó el fénix más tarde, les había llegado a Hyoga y a Shaka que seguían burlándose a costa de Ikki.

-_Ikki, ni siquiera le atinaste al pollo!_

_-No pero por lo menos tenemos ganso asado! Ja ja ja ja ja!!!!_

_-Mañana, contaremos con un invitado especial –_decía nervioso Shun_ –Afrodita nos enseñará a cuidar el jardín y a deshacernos de los áfidos._

_-Oye mis rosas no tienen áfidos –_Dijo Afrodita detrás de cámaras

_-claro que no –_se oyó la voz de Mu_ –son orugas_

Las letras comienzan a subir y la misma canción del comienzo suena.

CONTINUEN CON EL SIGUIENTE PROGRAMA

EL SHOW DE ALDEBARAN Y SU TEMA DEL DÍA, REENCUENTRO DE HERMANOS PERDIDOS.


	3. El show de Aldebaran

**Nota: **Kurumada y Toei Animations son los únicos propietarios de la famosa serie Saint Seiya, al menos eso es lo que me dijeron. Se agradecen de corazón sus reviews, me gustaría contestarlos, pero no estoy segura si eso quiebra alguna de las reglas de la página, como ya me prohibieron bastantes fics, ya ando escamada.

**Canal del zodiaco 3**

_-Y con ustedes Aldebaran!!!!_

Se oye decir de fondo luego de la aburrida música de introducción que mostraba diferentes imágenes del santo de Tauro hablando con gente al azar.

Sale Aldebaran con un bigote falso, un horrible traje a cuadros y en una mano unas tarjetas con anotaciones.

-Bienvenidos mis queridos amigos, hoy vamos a hablar de un tema que es muy espinoso.

_-Ah no! con mis rosas no te metas _–se oye la voz de Afrodita.

_-Nadie habla de tus rosas Afrodita_ –Dice Marin, que era la directora del programa –_Además tu programa viene después._

_-cual es su programa?_ –pregunta el Toro

_-Pues la novela de la tarde._

_-y yo creí que me había ido mal en el sorteo de los programas _

_-Lo de Afrodita no fue sorteo –_siguió Marin –_el se ofreció._

_-Pero a nosotros nos obligaron a participar _–se oyó la quebrantada voz de Mu

_-Lo siento mucho Mu._

_-Aldebaran, no te salgas del tema _–reprendió Marin al caballero de la segunda casa –_sigue con el programa._

_-Ah sí, mi programa _–Aldebaran lee sus tarjetas _–Hoy vamos a ver varios casos en los que hermanos de sangre fueron separados por azares del destino y ahora se vuelven a reencontrar, aquí en nuestro estudio_

Se oyen aplausos grabados.

_-Bien, como primer invitado tenemos a Aioria –Aldebaran acomoda su bigote falso–Un aplauso para Aioria. _

_-Hay que ver lo que hago por Marin _–refunfuñó Aioria .

_-Ahora dime Aioria desde hace cuanto que no ves a tu hermano?_

_-Desde esta mañana...._ –El santo de Leo mira el rostro enfadado de Marin _–digo desde hace más de catorce años._

_-aha! Y si lo vieras ahora que le dirías? _–pregunta Aldebaran golpeando su mesa con sus tarjetas.

_-Pues, no sé, supongo que hola._

_-Pues te tenemos una sorpresa! _–Aldebaran lee sus tarjetas _–porque aquí con nosotros está Aioros!!_

Se abre una cortina pero no hay nadie detrás.

_-Y Aioros?_ –Pregunta el santo de Tauro.

_-No sé –dice Marin _–vamos a comerciales.

Comercial

Aparecen los caballeros negros bailando disfrazados de insectos.

_-Si usted sufre con las plagas , no se preocupe, nosotros tenemos la solución _-Aparece Dócrates con un matamoscas gigantes _-Dócrates es el mejor exterminador de plagas._

_-Oye espera –_dice el dragón negro con un traje de chinche_–no irás a pegarnos con eso._

_-Dócrates eliminará cualquier tipo de insecto _–Dócrates golpea al dragón negro.

_-Pero eso no estaba en el contrato _–dice el cisne negro con un traje de hormiga.

_-No importa si son hormigas _–Dócrates aplasta al cisne negro.

_-fénix negro ayúdame! _–dice Andrómeda negro con un traje de mariquita

_-mariquitas –_sigue Sócrates pateando a Andrómeda negro.

_-que pasa aquí? _–pregunta el Pegaso negro con un traje de cucaracha

_-O las más inferiores cucarachas _–Dócrates golpea al Pegaso negro _– Sócrates acabará con todos._

-La empresa no se hace responsable por posibles terremotos cuasados a la hora del exterminio, para más consultas llame gratuitamente a nuestro número 800-bichos.

Fin del comercial

_-Bien seguimos con nuestro programa _–Aldebaran nervioso se acomoda el bigote –_nuestro próximo invitado viene de muy lejos, al norte, desde el mismo Asgard, todos denle un caluroso aplauso a Syd!_

Entra Syd saludando con la palma de su mano y fingiendo mal una sonrisa

_-Cuando Alberich me dijo que estaría en la televisión jamás pensé que se trataba de esto _–dice entre dientes el Tigre Vikingo

_-sí, pero la paga es buena –_dice Marin.

_-en ese caso acepto._

_-Bienvenido al programa Syd _–saluda cordial Aldebaran –_dinos que nos cuentas?_

_-Y que quieres que te cuente?_

_-Aquí en mi tarjeta dice que tú no sabías que tenías un hermano, no es así?_

_-No _–dijo Syd rascándose la cabeza _–Pero algo sospechaba cuando mis padres se hacía alguna travesura y mis padres murmuraban algo acerca de haber escogido al gemelo malvado._

_-Y como te sentiste cuando te enteraste de que tenías un hermano gemelo._

_-tengo un hermano gemelo?_

_-no te hagas, que conoces bien a Bud –_dice molesto Aioria.

_-Aioria?_ –dice Marin dulcemente.

_-Sí, mi vida._

_-cierra la Boca!!!!!_

_-Yo siempre quise un hermano para jugar con él –_dice en tono dramático Syd.

_-bueno mi querido Syd _–comienza a elevar el tono de su voz Aldebaran –_aquí tenemos a tu querido hermano Bud, lo encontramos para ti!! Adelante Bud._

_-Buenas –_Saluda Bud sonriendo.

_-a ti también te engañó Alberich? _–pregunta Syd

_-De que hablas? Yo vine porque me dijeron que me pagarían_

_-He los aquí mi querido público hemos reunido a los dos hermanos que desde hace tiempo se estaban buscando! _–Con lágrimas en los ojos de Aldebaran _–Bud tienes algo que decirle a tu hermano Syd._

_-No, que tendría que decirle?_

_-No sé, preguntarle por su vida, que hizo durante todo este tiempo –_dice El toro acomodándose el bigote.

_-Pues no hay mucho que quiera saber_ –comienza Bud –_porque....se supone que le fue bien verdad? Él si fue a la escuela y yo no, él recibía juguetes en navidad y yo recibía una ardilla muerta, le daban obsequios en sus cumpleaños y yo ni siquiera sabía cuando era mi cumpleaños, mamá le despertaba con un beso en las mañanas y a mí me despertaban los picotazos de las gallinas._

_-Cálmate Bud –_Syd trató de consolar a su gemelo.

_-Cómo quieres que me calme si no fue a ti al que abandonaron para que te murieras._

_-Pero Bud._

_-Además cuando los encontré ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de preguntarme como estaba._

_-Pero Bud._

_-Es un típico caso de celos de hermano –_Aldebaran sacude su cabeza _–lamentable, pero no tanto como el siguiente caso, todos denle a bienvenida a Kanon._

_-Hola querido público –_Kanon manda un beso a la audiencia.

_-Según mis notas_ –Lee Aldebaran _–nunca te llevaste bien con tu hermano._

_-así es –_dice Kanon –_ese cabeza de chorlito de Saga...._

_-Cual cabeza de chorlito –_Sale de detrás de la cortina Saga.

_-Digo que ese cabeza de chorlito del Patriarca...._

_-Que!!!!!! _–se oye indignada la voz de Shion.

_-No, no me refería a usted _–dice Kanon –_sino al falso patriarca._

_-Ahora sí ya me hartaste _–Saga comienza a estrangular a Kanon.

_-Seguridad! Seguridad! _–Aldebaran llama a seguridad.

_-Ya se los decía siempre quiere matarme _–dice medio morado Kanon

_-no tenemos _–le susurra desde un rincón Marin.

_-En ese caso tendré que hacerme cargo personalmente _–Aldebaran le da un coscorrón a ambos para dejarlos medio inconscientes

_-Ya llegué –_dice un agitado Aioros.

_-Bonita hora de llegar_ –le reclama Aioria.

_-Lo siento es que me retrasé en el hipódromo._

_-Aha! Un típico caso de abandono por un inmundo vicio_ –Aldebaran acusa con el dedo a Aioros.

_-Oyeme no! no es así como pasó _–trata de defenderse Aioros _–estaba cubriendo una nota allí, yo soy el reportero...._

_-Y me vas a decir que no hiciste alguna apuesta?_

_-Pues sí, aposté un poco, porque quería comprarle un regalo por su cumpleaños a mi hermanito._

_-Y el regalo? –_Pregunta Aldebaran.

_-Pues lo perdí en las carreras._

_-Perdiste mi regalo de cumpleaños en el hipódromo?!_ –la desilusión no se podía disimular en el rostro del santo de Leo que comenzaba a hacer un puchero.

_-Ahí lo tienen, otro triste caso de abandono familiar –_comienza Aldebaran la reflexión final del programa –_son tristes casos en los que una vez más la sociedad se ve corrompida por vicios bla bla bla bla....._

de fondo sólo se ve a Syd y a Bud discutiendo, y a Aioria reclamándole a Aioros y a Saga y a Kanon peleando de nuevo que ya habían vuelto a ganar conciencia.

_-Por eso en este programa tratamos de unir a las familias _–seguía Aldebaran con su perorata –_para hacer de este un mundo mejor para nuestro seres quer...._

Aldebaran no puede terminar su frase porque un silla le cae en la cabeza luego de haber sido lanzada por Bud que comenzó a pelear con Syd y con Aioria, Saga trataba de golpear a Aioros y Marin abofeteaba a Aioria, mientras los caballeros negros y sus disfraces de bichos eran correteados por Sócrates que los perseguía con su gigante matamoscas.

_-Socorró!!! _–gritó el cisne negro frente a las cámaras, cuyas antenitas ya estaban torcidas por los golpes.

_-Mañana no se pierdan nuestro tema –_Aldebaran se agacha para esquivar ana silla voladora –_jóvenes con el complejo de Edipo, hasta mañana._

Aldebaran golpea con el micrófono al dragón negro y su traje de chinche.

NO SE PIERDA NUESTRO PROXIMO PROGRAMA

LA NOVELA DE LA TARDE 'LOS CABALLEROS TAMBIÉN LLORAN' PROTAGONIZADA POR AFRODITA.


	4. Los caballeros también lloran

**Nota:** Saint Seiya y sus amigos, aunque creo que en realidad no lo quieren mucho, sólo Shun, porque es muy inocente el pobre y todos le caen bien, son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei, como ven este es el cuarto capítulo de este pequeño fic. 

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad son muy amables. Espero que este capítulo no se les haga muy raro, es que no veo novelas hace años porque ya me aburren, espero que con esta no se aburran tanto.

**Canal del zodiaco 4**

-_Producciones Atena Satelital, presenta su telenovela 'Los caballeros también lloran', presentando a Afrodita como personaje principal, en una historia llena de pasión y romance donde nuestra heroína luego de abandonar su pueblo para irse al santuario en la gran ciudad._

_-cual ciudad, si más lejos de la civilización no podríamos vivir._

_-Cállate Kiki! Oye Mu dile a tu alumno que se calle._

_-Deja de molestar a Misty Kiki y ve a traerme un vaso con agua que me muero de sed –_dice el carnero _–aunque lo que realmente quiero es que te vayas lejos para que no veas a tu maestro ser humillado de esta manera _–dijo para sí Mu.

-_Me vas a dejar continuar? –_dijo Misty de muy malhumor –bien, como les decía, es la historia de Afrodita que....

_-Eso ya lo dijiste._

_-cuando te agarre enano, ya verás!_

_-Deja en paz a Kiki!_ –Mu salió en defensa de su alumno _–y tú vete de una vez por mi agua._

_-Mineral o destilada? _–preguntó el apendix.

_-De Jamiel, sabes que no bebo otro tipo de agua._

Kiki desparece para fortuna de Mu, que bastante mal la estaba pasando, y no era él único.

_-Cuando dije que quería estar en la novela, lo dije porque quería ser el galán de la novela_ –refunfuñó Afrodita ya listo para entrar en escena con un traje de sirvienta y unos lindos moños en sus recién peinadas trenzas.

_-Pero eres la protagonista digo el protagonista –_dijo Misty director, escritor, encargado de vestuario y maquillaje, etc, etc. –_además, comiencen de una vez!_

Afrodita entra la set de filmación, que era una burda imitación de una sala de familia acomodada.

_-ya estás al aire Afrodita_ –susurró Misty _–que esperas para actuar._

_-sí, pero como? –_respondió entre dientes Afrodita

_-Pues comienza a limpiar con tu plumero._

_-que no tengo plumero_

Misty sólo sacude su cabeza

_-que entre en escena el galán de la novela._

_-no puede venir_ –le dice al oído Babel, que hacía de utilero

_-Y por qué?_ –dijo contrariado Misty.

_-Camus lo congeló luego de que se acabara el sólo dos botellas de sus vinos de colección_ –dijo Babel –_Pero no te preocupes, ya hallamos a un reemplazo._

-Tráiganlo, es urgente.

Y amarrado y amordazado trajeron a Shura, que forcejeaba para que lo dejen en libertad.

_-ay! porque trajeron así a este caballero_ –decía Misty acercándose sin darse cuenta del peligro que corría –_ya se despeinó todito, miren sus pelos parados como púas. Rápido quítenle la mordaza_

_-estás seguro? _–preguntó Babel –_puede mordernos._

Fue el mismo Misty quien quitó la mordaza de la boca de Shura.

_-Cuando acabe con ustedes, los van a recoger con pala_ –amenazaba el caballero de la décima casa.

_-Si, si, siempre es lo mismo_ –dijo Misty sin darle mayor importancia a las advertencias –_pero si no hacemos esto la ira de Saori puede caernos a todos, así que no tienes más remedio que cooperar._

_-Si fue por eso que me escapé_ –dijo muy molesto el santo de Capricornio –_para no formar parte de ningún plan de esa loca. _

_-Cual loca!!! _

Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Afrodita y Saori.

_-ya me cayeron._

_-Mira Shura_ –comenzó con el sermón Saori -el que no hayas participado del sorteo no te excluye de ser parte en la programación diaria del canal, así o participas o algo muy malo puede sucederte.

_-de que tan malo estamos hablando?_ –pregunto preocupado el santo de capricornio.

_-Puedes acabar en el programa de Seiya._

_-no! –_exclamó Shura –_todo menos eso!_

_-Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que le tocó a ese in_útil –dijo intrigado Afrodita.

_-eso ya lo sé_ –comenzó la voz trémula del santo de la cabra –_pero todo lo peor siempre le sucede a él._

_-Ya está bien de llantos–_dijo Misty –_ni que fuera el programa de Aldebaran. Mejor vamos a comenzar de una vez. Todos listo? Luz! Cámara! Acción!_

_-De no haber sido por ese burro con alas al que llaman Pegaso ya estaría lejos en mi casa_ –se escuchaba a Shura

_-dije acción!_

_-Oh! Bella Esmeralda, dime que me quieres_ –dijo Shura abrazando a Afrodita.

_-quítate que me despeinas –_dijo el santo de Piscis –_además así no es como me llamo._

_-No sabes el nombre de la protagonista –_dijo Misty a punto de perder la paciencia

-_Oye! Como que LA protagonista ,yo no soy gay –_dijo Afrodita arreglando su cabello –_soy metrosexual._

Shura y Saori intercambiaron miradas y sacudieron sus cabezas.

_-Sí, sí_ –añadió Shura –_y Misty sólo viste de rosa porque así deslumbra al enemigo._

Misty saltó al cuello de Shura para estrangularlo pero como no quería romper sus uñas poca o ninguna presión ejercía sobre el caballero de la décima casa.

Saori enojadísima con ellos los amenazó una vez más argumentando que sólo tenían veinte minutos para terminar y que salga al aire el primer capítulo.

Y bajo tales amenazas.

_-Ven a mis brazos amor mío_ –dijo a regañadientes el caballero de la última casa.

_-Mu es tu turno –_le dice Babel –_recuerda que eres la villana._

-_Yo soy la villana? –_ dice aun más confundido Mu.

_-sí, no ves que en las novelas siempre hay una malvada que le arruina la vida a la protagonista._

_-Pero no podría lo menos ser el villano._

_-ay no, ya no hay tiempo de cambiar el libreto así que ve a escena de una vez –_empuja Misty al afligido Mu.

-_Pero yo sé actuar de villano._

_-haz como Sao_ri –le da una última recomendación Misty al carnero.

Entra en escena Mu, quien primero se concentra, y se hace un flequillo parecido al de Saori para entrar más en personaje.

_-con que aquí estabas! Te he estado llamando desde hace rato_ –comienza a actuar el santo de la primera casa _-quiero que prepares la cena para mis cien invitados y además que laves la ropa y las cortinas y además que pintes las piedras del jardín, después de eso vas y ordeñas a la vaca, haces queso y mantequilla, riegas las plantas, cortas las verduras, podas el césped, lavas el auto, bañas al perro, recoges a los niños de la escuela y vas al mercado, le das de comer al perico, planchas la ropa, haces pastel, lavas los vidrios, enceras el piso, sacudes las alfombras, afinas el piano, pules la platería y me haces manicura._

-_No sabía que Mu actuara tan bien_ –le dice Shiryu a Hyoga, mientras se alistaban para el siguiente programa.

_-sí –_dice el cisne que curioseaba junto al dragón_–pero se ve demasiado familiar, ya me dieron escalofríos._

_-corte!-_ grita Misty –_quedó excelente, ven que no equivoqué al escoger a Mu para este papel._

_-Como que me escogiste_ –dice El carnero _–acaso no hubo un sorteo para saber a que programa iba cada caballero?_

_-Eso es con los programas en vivo_ –dice tranquilamente Misty ante la mirada furiosa de Mu -_ahora pasemos al asegunda escena donde tienes un hijo y lo pierdes._

-_Voy a tener un hijo?_ –dice incrédulo Afrodita.

-_Vamos a ser padres?_ –dice aún más incrédulo Shura _–eso si que no! que van a decir de mí! _

_-Pero sólo es actuación_ –dice tranquilamente Misty –_utilería!!!_

_-Aquí está tu bebé_ –Babel le alcanza a Afrodita un cerdito envuelto en una manta.

_-Un marranito! quítalo de encima!_ –dice Afrodita arrugando la nariz.

_-Es que no conseguimos algo mejor_ –dice Babel –_sigue actuando que estamos grabando _

_-Mira Gonzalo Rigoberto Alejandro, el fruto de nuestro amor_ –dice Afrodita cargando el cerdito.

Shura sólo atina a mirarlo con la cara en blanco, por qué será?

Porque en su mente el caballero de la décima casa está repasando la manera tan trágica en que acabó en este lugar, cuando se enteró de los planes de Saori casi por casualidad y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo del lugar sin avisar a nadie, y justo cuando creía que estaba a salvo....

_-Ahora es tu turno Mu_ –dijo Misty –_róbales su bebito._

-_Ahora a parte de villana roba chicos_ –dice abochornado Mu –_que van a decir de mí mis admiradoras._

_-sólo hazlo._

_-bueno _–accede el carnero que dice que una raya más al tigre...

-_Mi bebé!_ –finge llorar Afrodita –_se han robado mi bebé!_ –sacude a Shura.

Shura mientras sigue recapitula el momento en que estaba trepando aquel cerro, pensando que detrás de esa colina ya nadie podría alcanzarlo y que estaría salvo pero algo le pasó en el camino.

_-Así que Shura está en la novela?_ –dice Seiya ya vestido para su programa –_me alegro tanto por él, no quería que por mi culpa se perdiera de esta gran oportunidad de aparecer en televisión._

_-Tú culpa?_ -Pregunta Shiryu

_-Sí_ –dice el Pegaso –_es que ayer en la noche mientras regresaba a casa tropecé y caí sobre él, como estaba inconsciente lo llevé a su casa y aseguré la puerta para que no entren rateros._

Shura al oír estas palabras se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_-Corte!_ –gritó Misty –_jamás vi una actuación mejor en mi vida!_

_-Gracias_ –dijo Afrodita.

_-tú no, actúas mal_ –dijo el caballero Lacerta –_Shura, que encanto, que carisma, puedes llegar a Hollywood!_

_-Ya deja de actuar Shura –_dijo Mu sujetando el cerdito en la manta –_Misty ya dijo corte._

_-No estoy actuando_ –dijo en un sollozo Shura –_estoy llorando. Por la culpa de ese Pegaso, de no haber sido por él ya estaría en los Pirineos._

_-bueno, bueno-_ comienza otra vez Misty _-ahora a grabar el segundo capítulo donde nuestra protagonista que es analfabeta, en seis meses va a la escuela, la universidad y obtiene un doctorado en economía y finanzas y dirige una multinacional con sede en Tokio y Nueva York._

A CONTINUACIÓN

LES PRESENTAMOS EL PROGRAMA INFANTIL SEIYA Y SUS AMIGOS.

SÓLO AQUÍ EN SU CANAL ATENA SATELITAL.


	5. Seiya y sus amigos

**Nota:** Como ya van cinco capítulos no hace falta decir que Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations. 

Una vez más gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews y a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mis frases mal escritas aquí, les aseguro que si fuera un manuscrito esto estaría aun más garrapatoso que ahora.

**Canal del zodiaco 5**

_-Y con ustedes Seiya y sus amigos!!_

_-Seiya es un caballero que vive en nuestras mentes_ –decía la letra de la canción que cantaban Shiryu y Hyoga –_aunque nunca se ha probado que sea inteligente._

_-oigan!_ -Dijo el Pegaso –_así no va la canción._

-_Pero si lo piensas bien Seiya, tampoco eres un Caballero_ –dijo Hyoga tranquilamente.

_-que no soy un caballero?_

_-Para este programa eres Seiya, el amigo dinosaurio de los niños_ –explicó Shiryu –_Un velociraptor lila, para ser más exactos, tu sabes los derechos de autor y todo eso, como si los reptiles tomaran esos colores tan absurdos..._

_-Los derechos de quien? _–la mirada del Pegaso mostraba más interrogantes que de costumbre.

_-Mira lo que hiciste Shiryu_ –dijo Shaina, directora del programa –_lo confundes aun más, con el trabajo que me costó hacer que aprendiera el guión!_

_-Lo siento mucho_ –dijo el dragón.

_-Yo siento más el tener que ponernos estos disfraces_ –dijo Hyoga que para el show estaba disfrazado de Pterodáctilo amarillo.

_-A eso me refiero –_dijo Shiryu vestido con un enorme disfraz de diplodocus verde –_es obvio que los dinosaurios no usaban estos colores...además mi trasero se ve enorme!_

_-Van a comenzar de una vez con el show o los extingo aquí mismo?!_ –amenazó Shaina.

Por tales motivos y otros más, como el de ver a Mu todavía con vestido de villana de telenovela, muy parecido a Saori, que pensaron que lo mejor sería terminar con todo rápidamente y olvidarse del asunto hasta el día siguiente.

_-Hola, mis queridos amiguitos_ –dijo Seiya con su disfraz de velociraptor –_yo soy Seiya..._

_-Eso ya lo sabemos _–dijo uno de los niños del programa.

_-No seas grosero _–reprochó Shiryu –_si tu maestro estuviera aquí seguro te comportarías como es debido. a propósito quien es tu maestro?_

Pero por toda respuesta el caballero Dragón recibió un pellizco de nariz luego de que el niño le sacara la lengua.

_-Por suerte hice traer a Jacob, él no me defraudará_ –dijo para sí, el cisne, que consideraba que haber sido más inteligente que sus compañeros al haber planificado bien lo que haría en el show, pero a veces hasta los mejores planes pueden echarse a perder...

_-Hola pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos azules_ –comenzó Hyoga –_dime, cual es tu nombre?_

_-No te acuerdas de mí Hyoga?_ –dijo el pequeño con sus ojos húmedos.

_-Jacob acuérdate de lo que ensayamos ayer_ –dijo el cisne hablando de lado.

_-Así_ –dijo el pequeño –_ya me acordé. Mi nombre es Jacob, cual es el tuyo, mucho gusto Hyoga, enserio eres uno de los caballeros más poderosos, siempre he dicho que eres mejor que Seiya, fue un gusto hablar contigo, mañana nos vemos, así está bien?_

el caballero de bronce intenta darse una palmada en la frente pero como iba disfrazado su ala le dio de lleno en el rostro.

_-Oye Hyoga, crees que lo de Seiya sea contagioso?_

_-Hoy, mis queridos amiguitos_ –comenzó muy contento Seiya –_vamos a aprender a cepillarnos los dientes!!_

_-Sí!!!! –_dijeron en coro los pequeños.

_-lo primero que tenemos que hacer es colocar el dentífrico sobre nuestro cepillo favorito_ –al tiempo en que el Pegaso apretaba el tubo hasta vaciar por completo el contenido del mismo –_así está bien, pero por que no nos acompañas Shiryu?_

_-Será porque con este traje no tiene por donde sacar las manos?_ –dijo el Dragón, y cuanta razón tenía ya que su traje era el de un dinosaurio cuadrúpedo y como tal, las piernas de Shiryu llenaban las patas delanteras y las traseras eran arrastradas gracias dos pequeñas rueditas, lo que no dejaba espacio para que el Dragón sacara las manos ya que no existen, ni existieron jamás, dinosaurios con seis extremidades.

_-Como se supone voy a cepillarme los dientes_ –siguió el pobre alumno de Dokho.

_-Si quieres yo te ayudo_- dijo Kiki apareciendo delante del caballero de bronce.

_-Gracias Kiki_ –dijo Shiryu _–eres un buen amigo._

_-Ahora cual es tu dentífrico? _

_-sólo había uno y el tonto de Seiya se lo acabó_ –dijo Hyoga que sujetaba con sus dos alas su cepillo de dientes, puesto que su disfraz no tenía nada parecido a unos dedos para sujetar objetos pequeños –_ahora que vamos a hacer?_

_-Cassios, consigue algo que puedan utilizar _–ordenó Shaina.

_-Enseguida_ –porque Cassios hace todo lo que la Cobra le ordena, aunque por la prisa tomó lo primero que encontró y fue a entregárselo a su querida maestra.

_-aquí tienes Shaina, pero...._

_-No interesa_ –dijo la amazona antes de ir donde los chicos y lanzarles el tubo que trajo Cassios –_aquí tienen_.

_-Pues ya era hora –_dijo Shiryu mirando como Seiya tenía problemas para mantener sobre su cepillo todo el dentífrico que había vaciado –_date prisa Kiki._

Por su parte Hyoga le pidió a Jacob que hiciera lo mismo por él ya que también estaba imposibilitado de realizar esta tarea por sí solo.

_-Esperen!_ –gritó Shaina –_falta la canción._

Los caballeros de bronce se miraron entre sí, de que canción hablaba Shaina, no les dijeron nada de canciones. Los tres se reunieron un momento en privado.

_-de que canción habla?_ –preguntó Shiryu.

_-Si tú no sabes entonces quien?_ –respondió Hyoga.

_-Pues algo habrá que cantar_- dijo Seiya.

Y luego de llegar a un acuerdo los tres regresaron a sus lugares y comenzaron a cantar.

_-La pulga y el piojo se van a casar no se casaron por falta de pan_ –decía la ridícula canción -_Aserrín, aserrán, piden pan no les dan, piden queso les dan hueso!!!!_ (N.A. no sé bien como va la canción, pido disculpas por eso)

_-Que diablos están cantando!!!_ –gritó Shaina verde como sus cabellos por el coraje –_tienen que cantar una canción infantil!!_

_-Pero eso cantaba cuando era niño_ –dijo Seiya.

_-Olviden la canción, y cepíllense los dientes de una buena vez!!_ –rugió Shaina.

Pero las escenas que vienen a continuación no pueden ser más patéticas ya que las cortas extremidades delanteras del velociraptor no permiten que Seiya acerque siquiera un poco el cepillo a su barbilla.

_-Chicos tengo un problema –_dijo Seiya todavía tratando de estiran su mano para cepillarse los dientes.

-_No puedes hacer nada bien?_ –dijo Shiryu.

_-Eres una vergüenza para los caballeros de bronce_ –dijo Hyoga.

justo cuando sus dos pequeños ayudantes, comenzaban su labor cepillando los dientes de los dos caballeros.

El grito que se escuchó retumbó en todos los sets de televisión y aun Shaka que se alistaba para el siguiente programa abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito desesperado de los dos chicos de bronce.

_-Quema!! Quema!!-_ gritó el dragón al momento de ponerse a correr como loco empujando a todos con su enorme cola.

_-Agua!! Agua!!-_ gritaba el cisne agitando sus alas amarillas.

_-Pero que diablos me trajiste Cassios_ –preguntó Shaina al borde de un ataque de nervios.

_-Pues lo primero que encontré- dijo el enorme aprendiz_ –_un tubo de Bengay, es lo que usan los caballeros cuando se lastiman al entrenar, alivia el dolor y tiene un agradable olor a menta_.

Shaina sólo puede golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano antes de abandonar el set para incendiar el departamento de Seiya, ya que todos saben que Seiya es el responsable de todo lo malo que ocurre, no? como la broma de salar a Atena de todos sus enemigos y ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras el caos y la anarquía toman el set donde Hyoga estuvo a punto de alzar el vuelo de no haber sido por Jacob y otros niños que lo sujetaron de los pies cuando aleteaba en busca de agua, y Shiryu que acabó con todo el decorado por cada coletazo que daba cada que giraba sobre su eje en su desesperación.

_-Por eso amiguitos –_dijo Seiya todavía sujetando su cepillo de dientes –_es muy importante cepillarse los dientes después de las comidas y antes y después de dormir. Oye tú niño no me jales mi colita._

_-Al fin llegaste Kiki_ –dijo Mu mirando tranquilamente con el resto del reparto de su novela – _donde está mi agua?_

_-Agua? _–dijo el pequeño aprendiz _–Shura accidentalmente tropezó con la jarra y se derramó toda._

_-Algo me decía que no debí hacerle caso a Ikki cuando me dio ese tubo _–se quedó pensativo Cassios.

NO SE PIERDA NUESTRO PRÓXIMO PROGRAMA, DONDE HABRÁN CONCURSO, JUEGOS Y PREMIOS, ANIMADO POR UNO DE LOS CABALLEROS MÁS QUERIDOS.

A CONTINUACIÓN, SÓLO AQUÍ EN ATENA SATELITAL.


	6. lunes gigante

**Nota:** Seis veces que digo que Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual Kurumada y Toei Animations. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi trabajo ya que sólo es el producto de ver demasiado la televisión, así que qué trabajo intelectual esperaban?

Gracias a todos por los reviews, son un gran aliciente para seguir escribiendo. Me emocionan hasta las lágrimas, pero el programa de Aldebaran ya pasó en el capítulo tres así que mejor no le sigo.

**Canal del zodiaco 6**

-_Y con ustedes Don.......!!!!_

_-espera un momento Kanon_ –interrumpió Saga –_No creo decir don Shaka sea correcto._

_-Totalmente de acuerdo_ –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza el santo de Virgo.

-_entonces como quieres que te digamos?_ –preguntó Kanon rascándose la cabeza.

-_Supremo Buda, está bien._

_-Que! De ninguna manera voy a anunciarte de esa manera._

_-Si no lo dices no saldré!_

_-Haz lo que dice_ –dijo Shion resignado –_Es mejor terminar con esto de una vez._

Otra vez suena la música y la voz de fondo, que no era otro que Kanon, comienza la presentación.

_-Y con ustedes El supremo Buda!!!!_

Se abren las cortinas y se puede ver a un Shaka durmiendo chupándose el dedo pulgar.

-_Oye Shion_ –comenzó Saga tímidamente –_estás seguro de que en su familia no hay antecedentes de narcolepsia?_

_-No estoy muy seguro _–dijo Shion encogiéndose de hombros –_Pero el anterior santo de Virgo era igual, con la única diferencia de que se creí la bi-centésima quincuagésima tercera reencarnación de Buda._

_-Que Shaka no se lo anda creyendo también –_dijo Saga aun sin entender.

_-Pues no_ –aclaró Shion –_Shaka se cree la bi-centésima quincuagésima cuarta reencarnación de Buda._

Saga sólo parpadeó un par de veces.

-_Saga deja de andar con chismes y despierta a Shaka_ –gritó Kanon por el micrófono.

Salió a escena Saga con un excéntrico traje que consistía en una especie de bata negra y una capucha puntiaguda que le cubría completamente el rostro dejando sólo ver los ojos y la boca, además de llevar cargando una trompeta, que ni bien estuvo a escasos centímetros del caballero de la sexta casa sopló con fuerza.

_-Capitulación del dem...._ –dijo Shaka saltando, para luego recobrar la cordura por el trompetazo que le propinaron –_ah! Eres tú, por qué interrumpes mis meditaciones así?_

_-por qué quiero que me hagas un favor muy grande._

_-Y cual será?_

_-Que conduzcas tu programa –_dijo Shion desde un lado del estudio.

_-Lo que usted diga gran patriarca_ –dijo un Shaka bastante sumiso –_por cierto, cual es mi programa?_

_-Y te hacías decir el caballero más cercano al gran maestro_? –dijo Saga exasperado.

-_Pues ser el caballero más cercano a ti no es gran cosa_ –dijo Kanon por el micrófono.

-_Para que te lo sepas yo soy la bi-centésima quincuagésima cuarta reencarnación de Buda!_

_-Sí, si, ya sabemos eso –_dijo Shion en tono sereno –_Por lo pronto ya estamos al aire y es necesario que comiences con tu programa._

_-sí, pero que programa es_ –preguntó Shaka a Saga que estaba a su lado.

_-Pues es lunes gigante._

_-Lunes gigante?_

_-sí –_dijo tajantemente Saga –_es porque no puede haber dos programas con el mismo nombre._

_-Pero por qué lunes_ –Shaka seguía aun confundido.

-_Pues porque hoy es lunes._

_-Shaka_ –dijo Shion calmo como siempre.

-_sí gran Patriarca?_ –Shaka lo miró con una dulce sonrisa.

-_Comienza de una buena vez!!!!!!_

_-Bienvenidos al programa_ –dijo Shaka, todavía abrazado de Saga por el susto que le dio Shion –_hoy tendremos muchos concursos, premios y muchos invitados, no es así Kanon?_

_-así es, supremo Buda_ –Pero primero un anuncio de nuestros auspiciadores.

Comercial.

-_Si usted lleva mucha prisa y no encuentra un medio de transporte ágil y seguro, nosotros tenemos la solución, Servicio de transporte 'El cuervo' le ofrece garantía y puntualidad, ya sean paquetes grandes o pequeños_ –Sale a escena Jamian y su bandada de cuervos –_siempre puede con nosotros._

-Y si a usted se le fue la mano con las copas y no puede volver a su casa –muestran escenas se Saori secuestrada por los cuervos, donde se ven las enaguas de la deidad y algo más–Podemos transportarla hasta su hogar sin costo adicional. Recuerde sólo tiene que llamar a Servicio de Transporte 'El cuervo' y nosotros vendremos a su domicilio.

Fin del comercial.

Entre el público habían varios caballeros que pensaron que tal vez este comercial no seria del completo agrado de la diosa.

Pero continuando con el programa.

_-Supremo Buda_ –dijo Kanon con el micrófono –_es hora de presentar el concurso de canto con la hiena y su trompeta._

_-como que hiena y su trompeta! _–dijo indignado Saga.

_-Pues sí_ –aclaró Kanon –_que querías que te pusiéramos, chacal? Eso es imposible, tendríamos que pagar derechos de autor y sabes que Saori apenas aflojó los centavos para los premios del programa._

_-no te preocupes por eso Kanon –_dijo Shion muy tranquilo como director del programa –_ya tenemos todo solucionado. Ahora si son tan amables como para continuar con el programa._

_-sí gran Patriarca_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos y Shaka, ya que cuando Shion hablaba en tono amable significaba que algo tramaba.

-_ahora Shaka haz el favor de colocarte ese sombrero y anunciar a tu primer concursante._

_-quiere que me ponga ese sombrero?_ -Dijo Shaka mirando de reojo un sombrero de charro estilo Speedy Gonzáles extra grande.

-_Es parte del atractivo del programa_ –dijo Shion en su peligroso tono calmo acercándose al caballero dorado –_no te preocupes es sólo una de las varias visiones que tienes mientras meditas._

Shaka sólo asintió con la cabeza en señal de haber comprendido que siendo un sueño, lo mejor sería disfrutar de él.

_-él viene directamente desde el norte, muy al norte, en el mismo Asgard_ –Shaka leyó la tarjeta que le habían dado con los datos de los participantes -_De profesión sepulturero, canta esta para ustedes el tango 'La cumparsita', con ustedes Alberich._

_-Malditos gemelos_ –refunfuñaba entre dientes el pequeño guerrero de Asgard –_ganarás fácilmente un auto, además quien les dijo que yo era sepulturero, entierro a mis victimas en amatistas, pero de ahí a que me paguen, eso es otra cosa._

La música comienza a sonar.

_-Saga, Shaka, vayan a bailar con Alberich_ –dijo Shion con un extraño brillito en los ojos.

-_Por qué será_ –pensaba Shaka –_que aunque este sea un sueño presiento que nos meteremos en problemas._

Ambos fueron a regañadientes y mientras Saga bailaba al introducción del tango sólo con su trompeta, Shaka bailaba con Alberich y su gran sombrero de charro.

_-Y yo que creí que me había ido mal en el sorteo_ –dijo Mu con una sonrisa desde las graderías del público.

-q_ue bueno que no nos tocó a Shion como director de programa _-dijo Camus.

_-tienes razón_ -dijo Milo –_además Albiore me dijo que puedo quedarme con mi globo terráqueo._

_-Como?! _–exclamó Camus –_a mí me dijo que podía quedarme con mi mapamundi._

Mientras Alberich comienza a cantar

_-Si sup...-_Comenzó Alberich pero eso es todo lo que puede cantar ya que suena la trompeta de Saga.

_-Eso significa que debes ir con el león a la cueva!_ –Shaka le señala una cueva tapada con una cortina de papel brilloso.

_-Pero si ni siquiera comencé_ –reclamó Alberich enojado.

-_Si quieres te damos otra oportunidad_ –le dijo Shaka despreocupado –_siempre y cuando el público acepte, que dicen otra oportunidad?_

_-sí!!!_ –dijeron en el público así que otra vez Alberich se prepara para cantar pero el resultado fue aun peor ya que ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca.

_-a los leones!_ –gritó Shaka y envió a Alberich a la cueva donde había una puerta dimensional que conducía directamente hacia la casa de Leo, donde Aioria dormía placidamente con una pijamita de león con cola y todo.

_-tú que haces aquí? –_le preguntó el santo de Leo.

_-Pues me eliminaron_ –dijo contrariado Alberich.

_-Pues que oso_ –dijo Aioria bostezando –_mira allá hay un campito donde puedes dormir mientras termina el concurso, nomás no ronques tan fuerte que me despiertas._

Y el león volvió a dormir.

_-Nuestro segundo participante viene desde la Atlántida_ –leyó Shaka en sus tarjetitas ahora con un sombrero de pirata–_de profesión flautista, aunque viene con una falda muy larga, no es una chica._

_-Oye así es mi armadura _–reclamó Sorrento.

_-lo que tu digas_ –continuó Shaka –_hoy nos va a cantar 'Allá en el rancho grande'_

Y conforme tocaba la canción, Shaka y Saga comenzaron a bailar, total, dijeron, peor no nos puede ir además eso de molestar a Sorrento y los demás era muy divertido.

_-Allá en el...._- pero eso fue todo lo que Sorrento pudo decir ya que Kanon tocó la trompeta y eliminó a su antiguo compañero de armas.

_-A los leones _–gritó Shaka que al parecer le había tomado el gusto a todo el asunto o simplemente seguía creyendo que todo era parte de otro de sus extraños sueños, con todo, envió a Sorrento a la cueva del león donde pudo reunirse con Aioria y Alberich que dormían placidamente, Aioria con su pijamita de león y Alberich con un antifaz con forma de murciélago.

_-Ahora nuestro siguiente participante viene directamente desde el inframundo_ –dijo Shaka ahora con un sombrero del que salían dos antenitas con margaritas en las puntas – _va a cantar... esperen un momento, me informan que Zeros abandonó la competencia._

Algo que en parte era verdad, ya que Camus tomó finalmente su revancha y congeló al desagradable espectro y lo congeló listo para ser enviado al Averno una vez más. Pero antes lo envió a la cueva de los leones, lugar en el que se encontraban los demás participantes descalificados.

_-Como no hubo ganadores esta semana, la próxima aumentaremos el premio –_dijo Shaka –_no es así Kanon?_

_-así es _–dijo Kanon con el micrófono _–esta semana estábamos regalando el auto que nuestros modelos Ichi y Geki les muestran._

_-No podían conseguir modelos más feos –_Gritó Afrodita desde las graderías.

Cabe decir que dicho auto no era otro que la limusina de Saori, desde cuyo interior muy contentos y sonrientes los dos caballeros de bronce saludaban.

_-Y que tendremos para la próxima semana? _–dijo Shaka.

_-Estaremos regalando _–dijo Kanon elevando el tono de su voz –_una mansión, completamente amoblada._

Mansión que no era otra que la casa de Saori en Oriente, si hasta se pudo ver a Tatsumi preguntando el porque lo filmaban a él y la casa de su patrona.

_-Ya saben, sólo deben participar y podrían ganar uno de nuestros fabulosos premios –_terminó Shaka.

Mientras en la casa de Aioria, los caballeros descalificados miraban indignados el programa.

_-Esto no se quedará así-_ dijo Alberich.

_-lo mismo digo _– Sorrento habló a su lado.

_-Pero que podemos hacer _–preguntó temblando de frío Zeros.

_-Nos vengaremos y con en su propio juego _–sentenció Alberich.

CONTINUARÁ


	7. fin de la transmisión

**Nota:** Ya saben que Saint Seiya es propiedad indiscutible de Kurumada y Toei Animations, este el último capítulo de este fic, espero no se les haga medio abrupto, la verdad no me gusta escribir fics tan largos, porque luego me hago bolas con la historia. 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias, no es que no las tome en cuenta pero creo que les saldría mejor el fic a ustedes y no a mí.

**Canal del zodiaco 7**

_-Y esa es mi última palabra así que a trabajar!_ –Saori enaguas de paraguas habló y los pobres caballeros no tuvieron más remedio que el de obedecer.

_-Pero eso no es justo_ –reclamó Saga –_cada uno ya tiene su programa y que aparezcan en otro como que desvirtúa todo el sentido de la televisión._

_-eso_ –apoyó Kanon a su gemelo –_búscate a otros que nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte._

_-me estás sugiriendo que contrate a más personal?_ –dijo aun incrédula la diosa.

_-Pues un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal sabes _–respondió Mu barriendo el estudio junto con Afrodita y Shiryu.

_-De ninguna manera_ –se cruzó de brazos Saori –_si por eso que despedí al anterior equipo de televisión, me costaban mucho. _

_-No te preocupes Saori_ –dijo Shion –_yo me haré cargo de todo._

_-Más te vale._

_-Oye Mu _–comentó el Dragón –_tu sabes de que se trata._

_-No_ –respondió el carnero –_pero algo se trae entre manos mi maestro, por su mirada creo que quiere sacarnos de todo este embrollo._

_-ojalá sea cierto_ –dijo Kiki _–no me gusta trabajar como utilero._

_-Porque hasta eso haces mal_ –reprochó el dragón.

-_No le reclames a Kiki, él no tuvo nada que ver con todo el incidente de dentífrico._

_-Chicos han visto a Camus y a Milo_ –preguntó Shion.

_-Pues hace un momento estaban peleándose de nuevo sobre el decorado de su programa_ –dijo Mu señalando las graderías donde evidentemente estaban Camus y Milo peleando pero no entre ellos.

_-Pequeños, calma_ –dijo Shion acercándose a los caballeros que tenían agarrado de las mechas a Afrodita –_dejen en paz a Afrodita, que no les hizo nada._

_-Nada!_ –dijo Camus –_si el fue con el chisme donde Albiore y ahora no me dejará colocar mi mapamundi en el estudio._

_-Ni a mí mi globo terráqueo _–dijo Milo –_alguien convenció a Albiore de decorar el estudio con rosas._

_-yo hablaré con Albiore_ –dijo Shion –_por el momento quería preguntarles si son felices trabajando en la televisión?_

_-Pues a decir verdad no_ –dijo Camus bajando la mirada.

_-Yo concuerdo contigo_ –dijo Milo imitando a Camus –_antes éramos los mejores amigos y ahora nos la pasamos peleando._

_-Pues vamos a hacer algo para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes._

_-quieres decir que volveremos al santuario –_dijo Milo con esperanzas.

_-si ustedes me ayudan –_dijo Shion.

_-claro que lo haremos_ –dijo un inusual entusiasta Camus.

A la mañana siguiente.

_-Buenos días tengan ustedes, hoy con las noticias Camus y Milo_ –comenzó a leer Camus muy serio.

_-Para comenzar, demandan al canal por supuesto fraude en un programa de concursos_ –Milo muy serio leyó las noticias –_para mayores detalles tenemos a Aioros informando desde el lugar, adelante Aioros._

_-Estamos transmitiendo en vivo donde los ex empleados del canal demandaron a la señorita Saori Kido propietaria del canal Atena satelital por haber sido despedidos sin previo aviso. Exigen que se les pague por daños y perjuicios. _

Aioros muy serio parado al frente de la corte suprema de justicia.

-_Lamentablemente la señorita Kido se negó a contestar nuestras preguntas y dice que sus abogados solucionarán el caso rápidamente. Un momento aquí vemos a la señorita Kido saliendo del juzgado. Vamos a aproximarnos para obtener algunas declaraciones. Señorita Kido como encuentra su caso._

_-La señorita Kido o dará declaraciones el público –_contesto Tatsumi en lugar de Saori –_El fallo del juez es inapelable y debemos acatar sus disposiciones, por muy injustas que nos parezcan._

_-eso quiere decir que...._

_-Nos obligaron a recontratar a todo el personal del canal inmediatamente_ –dijo Tatsumi –_ya que según su sindicato ustedes los caballeros deben tener un título que acredite que son aptos para la conducción, producción y demás tareas que requieren la transmisión de programas, así que Aioros estás despedido! Y todos los demás también_

_-enserio? _–dijo Aioros –_viva!!! Digo volvemos a estudio central._

_-que bien! _–dijo Camus –_yo me voy a mi casa adiós._

_-nunca me alegré tanto de que me despidieran .le siguió Milo_ –adiós!!!

_-Pero y mi programa_ –dijo Shun –_hoy íbamos a preparar Ravioles a la Mascara Mortal... a donde van todos? Con el trabajo que me costó hacer que Mascara cooperara con el programa._

_-Ni modo Hyoga _–dijo Aldebaran –_otro día hablamos del complejo de Edipo que tienes._

_-Y mi novela? _–dijo triste Afrodita –_que no me van a devolver a mi hijo?_

_-aquí lo tienes_ –le respondió Mu entregándole el cerdito.

_-Y yo que ya había aprendido la canción del programa_ –dijo Seiya con su trajecito de Velociraptor.

Mientras Saga y Kanon bailaban de la alegría y Aioria despertaba recién de su sueño.

_-soñé que un murciélago, un sapo y una sirena venían a visitarme_ –dijo frotándose los ojos –_que ya es hora de mi programa? cazador de cocodrilos._

_-ya no tienes programa_ –le dijo Marin –_nos despidieron._

-_tú siempre traes buenas noticias._

Mientras en la mansión Kido.

_-maldición_ –decía Saori -_me preguntó como es que el juez falló tan rápidamente._

_-No lo sé- _dijo Shion –_será que tienen influencias ese sindicato._

Y luego se asomó a la ventana para hacer aparecer en media calle a todos los magistrados que tenían aspecto de haber estado en la cima del monte Everest.

_-Supongo que ahora todos regresarán al santuario_ –dijo Saori –_llévatelos Shion que no quiero saber de este asunto._

Shion cumplió las ordenes de Saori, sólo había quedado un pequeño detalle.

En la puerta del canal encontramos Alberich, Sorrento y Zeros con pancartas exigiendo otra oportunidad en el programa 'Lunes gigante'.

_-con ustedes Dokho en vivo, esperando la llegada de los dioses a la convención._


End file.
